Michiomi Ootomo
Michiomi Ootomo (大伴 道臣, Ootomo no Michiomi) is a secondary character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. He joins the main party in the third chapter of the game's story. Role in Game Michiomi was born into a prestigious household. He was instructed by Iwanagahime at the same time as Habarihiko. They were the first two cadets to be mentored by her and acted as the friendly elder to Kazahaya, Hiiragi, and Oshihito. Despite sharing the same age and similar backgrounds, Michiomi could never excel as well as Habarihiko. He was able to find service as a high ranking minister. When Tokoyo no Kuni invaded Nakatsu Kuni, Michiomi was ordered to take part in the defenses. Fearing the enemy army's approach, however, he decided to use an ancient kidou ring called Three Jade Bells (三環鈴, sankanrei). He dropped the bells which adorned the ring to magically teleport himself away from the conflict, arriving within the far away lands of Chikushi. Using his influence to rally local soldiers, Michiomi became the area's influential minister after his kingdom's fall. Michiomi took pity on Futsuhiko and employed him into his services. Choosing to remain defensive, he coordinated the men under his command to repel but not actively engage the Tokoyo no Kuni forces. Five years later, an unconscious Chihiro is found and brought to their camp by Futsuhiko. Michiomi recognizes the bow she carries and immediately identifies her to be the second princess to the throne. After they exchange introductions with one another, he offers to escort her back to her comrades' flying ship. During their trip, Michiomi drops one of the bells of his artifact. Whether or not Chihiro chooses to ignore or acknowledge his action, the truth of the Three Jade Bells is revealed in the flying ship. Michiomi questions the likelihood of their war's success and offers his opinion that they have no chance of winning. His dismal commentary upsets Ayuki who angrily shoves the minister. The artifact flies from his hands and is promptly identified by Nagi. Although he slyly postulates if the older man is already planning his escape, Nagi returns it to Michiomi. Rather than point fingers at one another, Kazahaya and Chihiro asks him to reinforce Iwanagahime's battalion in the far east. Nervous yet determined to serve, Michiomi agrees to move out. Before he leaves, he entrusts Chihiro with Futsuhiko. After Chihiro and company receive Byakko's blessing, a report from one of Sazaki's crows informs them of Nasatya and Asvin's attack on their second battalion. Iwanagahime is outwitted by the elder prince's powers and the princess's powers fail to topple them. Michiomi approaches them through the carnage and drops the second bell. The princes mistake his quivering as fear and goad him to accept defeat or flee for his life. Michiomi chooses to do neither as he throws the third bell towards them. The two princes are caught within the artifact's effect and are instantly warped away. Their troops scatter with confusion and the Nakatsu Kuni troops are saved from obliteration. Now without the temptation to run at his fingertips, Michiomi tries his best to be useful to Chihiro. He voluntarily manages the troops' supplies and equipment, making sure that everyone has plentiful resources. Michiomi rarely takes to the front lines, often preferring to stand guard at the flying ship. During Futsuhiko's story, he remains loyal to Sainokimi to defend tradition. Upon witnessing the bravery of his retainer and the princess, Michiomi joins them as comrades in arms. In the final and canon timeline, Michiomi's supplies feeds and rejuvenates the survivors within the flying ship. He informs Chihiro that they have a maximum food supply of two days for every passenger present, hoping that they can conceive a solution to their dilemma before time elapses. If the player chooses to use him, he can assist the final battle against the White Dragon. Since the newly constructed world is peaceful, Michiomi's passion for desk work and organization serves a greater purpose for the kingdom's restoration. Personal Route Once the flying ship lands in Izumo, Futsuhiko urges his superior to fight. Chihiro happens to oversee the second encounter of his proposal. Before the youth can finish, Hiiragi interrupts. He asks his senior for any information regarding nearby mountaintops, vaguely stating that it will serve his purposes later. Once the strategist leaves with a map Michiomi marks for him, he finally addresses the princess. He reminiscences about his past training under his mentor and his hesitation for fighting to her. Michiomi expects her to reply with sentiments mirroring Futsuhiko, but Chihiro doesn't blame him. She instead reasons that his talents are found outside of battle and encourages him to believe in himself. Instilled with self-confidence, Michiomi redoubles his efforts at the flying ship. Later, when Chihiro and company walk down a long mountain path in Kumano, he decides to present her refreshments and padding for her feet. As she is delighted by these simple comforts, the minister forlornly wishes he could do more to be helpful to her. The princess continues to express her faith in him before her comrades escort her away. Left alone with his thoughts, Eka senses the doubts lingering within his heart and approaches him. Michiomi initially mistakes him for Tooya until the Tsuchigumo coldly accuses Chihiro to be the cause of the war. Eka addresses the minister's fears directly and tempts the minister with a plot to assassinate the princess. The Tsuchigumo grants him a short sword, reasoning that her death will end the suffering of hundreds and end Michiomi's fright for war forever. Shaken by the Tsuchigumo's perceptiveness, the minister privately decides to consider the plot and searches for Chihiro with the sword in hand. Mudgala had perished at sunset before Chihiro's eyes, and she sneaks out of her room during the night. As she broods over the general's final moments, she mourns for the dead and questions her reasons for fighting. Michiomi happens to find her in her moment of raw vulnerability, and the strong perception he previously had of the princess is shattered immediately. He soon realizes she is suffering just as much as anyone else in the war and is ashamed by his cowardice. After he hears her personal thoughts, Michiomi apologizes and leaves without an explanation. Before the final battle for their home's capital, Kashihara, a crestfallen Michiomi confesses everything about his plotted assassination to her. Seeking punishment to alleviate his guilty conscious, he offers her the same short sword Eka gave him and asks her to carry out her judgment. Chihiro, though initially confused by his attempted murder, forgives him (either by expressing her sympathy or her determination) and restates her earnest belief in him. Moved by her proclamations, Michiomi swears a new oath of loyalty to her. He vows to never again question his worth beside her and to support her as long as he lives. In his epilogue scenario, Michiomi invites her for a walk to enjoy the spring scenery. They have both been busy with the land's restoration, yet Chihiro feels she is asking too much of him. He asserts that he enjoys the workload, as he can keep true to his oath to her. His other reason is that it fulfills his heartfelt desire to help her. Michiomi says he still has records to finish so the Queen offers to help him. Together, he reasons, they can overcome any obstacle for a world of serenity. His Aizouban extra event takes place during the summer. Chihiro is sight-seeing in the middle of a forest near Kashihara and hears the sound of a harp nearby. As she closes in on the sound, she is surprised to see Michiomi playing it. After a light reprimand to have an escort with her, Michiomi invites the queen to sit with him and relax to one of his songs. He hopes it will ease Chihiro's fatigue and literates his observations for concluding her tired state. Chihiro is surprised by his perceptiveness and takes his words into consideration. Chihiro remarks his harp playing is similar to Futsuhiko's style. He answers that it is because he taught the youth, surprising her again with the news that Iwanagahime had taught him and is a genius playing the instrument. Since the image is too hard for her to fathom, Michiomi jokes that it should be their little secret. He offers to teach her as well. After she takes him on the offer, he sits behind her and looks over her shoulder to monitor her hand positions over the harp. The queen gradually learns a few strings thanks to his teachings. Chihiro is so relaxed feeling him near her that she nearly dozes against his chest. Michiomi mistakes her gesture until she quickly elaborates on her trust for him. Her words please him as he is happy to know he is a vassal worthy for her. Chihiro feels drawn towards his kindness and turns around to face him. Michiomi asks permission for another lesson with her, hoping to have the opportunity to warm her heart in the same way she has done for him. Character Information Development One of the early story conceptions for Michiomi was to make him a "dark and cynical" tactician who had insidious strategies. When developers decided to have Hiiragi join Chihiro earlier than they had originally planned, they decided to focus on other aspects which would be needed to help an army to form Michiomi's current role in the story. When he was too scared to fight against his country's traditions, he was initially planned to be a major obstacle in Futsuhiko's story. His role was eventually replaced by Sainokimi. Personality In normal circumstances, Michiomi is a thorough worker. He files any records, coordinates his men, and negotiates with traders to obtain rare goods. Calm and considerate, Michiomi is the modest elder brother figure for Iwanagahime's other students and is rarely seen upset. Whenever possible, he would rather choose to use his intelligence to coexist with his fellow man. Michiomi enjoys having responsibility during the bleak aftermath of his kingdom if it means protecting those who are still dear to him. Futsuhiko and his friends from training respect him. Yet, in spite of his training, Michiomi is fainthearted at the thought of ever harming another person. He contemplates too much about the circumstances of his actions, and no words of patriotism or tradition can convince him otherwise. Feeling guilty for his faults and cowardice, Michiomi blames himself and attempts to emulate the glory of his younger self. A part of him can't stop wondering what Habarihiko would do, a person who is the exact opposite of him. Michiomi has an inferiority complex comparing himself to the past hero, half admiring and half vexed by his memory. Being with Chihiro has helped him restore his wavering self-esteem. As opposed to focusing on his faults, he gains a new love for his blue-collar like job. Her dedication and steadfast behavior helps solidify his trust in her. Although he initially swears loyalty to her in the name of duty, Michiomi hopes one day to be a reliable and compassionate mate for her. Character Symbolism Michiomi's Japanese mythological namesake is Michiominomikoto, a figure who is mentioned to have served Kamuyamatoiwarebiko. Michiominomikoto was beside his lord since he decided to leave Himuka and acted as one of his generals. After his lord was enthroned, Emperor Jinmu praised Michiominomikoto for his faithfulness to him and lauded him for his excellence in his duties, his poetry, and his loyalty –using a wordplay of his name "retainer of the path" to "retainer who follows me accordingly". He was then donned as the leader of the powerful Ootomo clan (大伴氏), which was formerly led by Amenooshihinomikoto. Sankanrei is actually an artifact dating from the ancient Kofun period. Like many other objects of the era, the ring was thought to have originated from China or Korea. This particular object apparently existed in the Three Kingdoms era. Its tiny size and structure is odd for ringing its bells by hand, leading to the theory that it may have been attached to something instead. There are several argued theories about its purpose –a horse harness decoration, an ornate armor piece, a decorative piece for ceremonies, and so on– but nothing is definitively known about the jade object. His symbolic color is beni-midori, a dull bluish color which has been present in Japan since ancient times. It allegedly is named after a blue sky with a slight reddish tinge; the closest English equivalent would be the color azure. Depending on the source, however, beni-midori was actually a red or a purple tinge rather than blue. The toad lily acts as Michiomi's symbolic item. Its spotted petals supposedly resembles the chest of a lesser cuckoo or hotogisu, thus being its namesake in Japan. The flower can stay in bloom in early summer and the end of autumn. It's due to this that the flower often means the giver's eternal devotion for the recipient. Another meaning within the flower language is hidden will. Quotes *"I need to keep calm..." *"I hope I'm not the only one in a tight spot." *"Saving you is oddly satisfying. Please leave the rest to me." *"Futsuhiko, I will always admire Habarihiko. That will never change." *"Hesitating to cut another man down... I must sound pathetic to you." *"I wonder why I'm like this. When I see you, I just... I want to give something to you. Even though I'm no use to you in battle." *"I... Forgive me for not discerning this sooner... Princess, you too have your grievances for this war. The tears on your face are a revelation to me." *"Master Michiomi, I trust you have reflected on your thoughts from before." :"Ah, about what exactly?" :"Please do not feign ignorance. Master Michiomi is not famed for his forgetfulness." :"All right, you got me. You're referring to my short sword... I'm sorry. No matter what you say, my answer remains the same. It's true that I would invest more interest in my weaponry if I matched your caliber. Yet this isn't the case with me." :"This again... I understand Master Michiomi has not the heart for war. Even so, a sword to protect oneself is also a reflection of one's heart. If you cannot draw your blade when the time comes, your life will come to a senseless end." ::~~Futsuhiko and Michiomi *"You could have kept quiet about what you did, but you honestly confessed to me. I knew it. You really are a person I can seriously trust." :"Princess, don't be so composed about this! I admitted my intent to kill you. I beseech you, acknowledge my crime and execute me." :"If you want my judgment, then I'll say it. Michiomi, your power is absolutely necessary for the future Nakatsu Kuni. I won't allow us to part ways now. I will end this war and recreate a land of peace. When that day comes, I want you by my side. That is what I wish of you." :"You are so... Not only do you forgive me, but you would welcome me with open arms..." :"Of course! I need you, Michiomi!" :"This must be your talent as a ruler. It's because you are like this that I can dedicate myself to you." ::~~Chihiro and Michiomi Fighting Style When Chihiro summons him into battle, Michiomi can replace her spot for one hit. If the player is concerned about her health against a boss, this summon can be useful to avoid taking the hit. Players who want to try soloing the game with Chihiro might want to consider using this summon to help them. In select battles within the game, the player can place Michiomi in battle. His stats are not nearly as strong as other characters, so he is somewhat frail and struggles against normal opponents. He is a liability if he fights against either dragon god. If the player wishes to use him efficiently, they might want to constantly heal and cast strengthening spells on him. Given that he is a sub-character, he cannot learn special abilities from the Five Elements. Here are Michiomi's stats as an ally: :HP - 140 :Will - 100 :Attack - 43 :Defense - 53 :Magic - 43 :Speed - 41 ;Magic *'Kousui Zanei' (湖水残映) - Stronger Water magic. Requires Chihiro to be in the party. Gallery Michiomi-haruka4concept.jpg|Full body concept Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit performed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Michiomi stood in as the Katagiri for the cast. His name was "Katsumoto Michiomi Katagiri". Category:Haruka Characters